- Requiem of an Endless Song -
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: "Una canción sin fin, girando en un ciclo de muerte y renacimiento , como un sueño dentro de un sueño. Espérame, esta vez, te encontraré…"


_**- Requiem of an Endless Song -**_

_- Canticum Requiem Insolubilis -_

_._

**Disclaimer.**

Los personajes de _Naruto _aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_. Esto fue creado sin fines de lucro.

**Leyenda.**

Narración. - Primera persona.

-diálogos-

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_Recuerdos y/o sueños_

**Especificaciones.**

Resumen. - _"Una canción sin fin, girando en un ciclo de muerte y renacimiento , como un sueño dentro de un sueño. Espérame, esta vez, te encontraré…"_

Rating. - T

Géneros. - Fantasía, Romance, Tragedia.

Capítulos. - Único. One-Shot.

Pareja. - Uchiha Obito x Nohara Rin.

Universo Alterno.

**Canciones inspiradoras.**

**1. **_Melody_**. Artista: **_Yuki Kajiura_**. Album: **_Pandora Hearts OST_**.**

**2. **_A Shadow_**. Artista: **_Yuki Kajiura_**. Album: **_Pandora Hearts OST_**.**

**3. **_Sis Puella Magica!_**. Artista: **_Yuki Kajiura_**. Album: **_Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica OST_**.**

**4. **_Synchronicity_**. Artista: **_Yui Makino_**. Album: **_Synchronicity Single Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles: Tokyo Revelations_**.**

* * *

><p>Hace mucho tiempo, no me importaba si yo vivía o moría, hasta que la conocí.<p>

_Rin_

Verdes ojos como el fruto de la oliva, y cabellos castaños sedosos que caían en vibrante cascada a su alrededor.

Era hermosa, la misma imagen de la perfección hecha realidad.

_Rin_

Rodeada por los maravillosos pétalos de las flores, iluminada por los brillantes rayos del sol.

_Rin_

Las delgadas y largas manos que se extendían expectantes, esperando ser tomadas para comenzar un baile.

_Rin_

Una felicidad absoluta compuesta por la sonrisa en sus labios, y la dulce voz que pronunciaba mi nombre.

_Rin_

Ella había sido todo lo que tenia, mi mundo entero.

Y **ellos** me la habían arrebatado de mi lado, se la llevaron, me la quitaron.

_Rin_

Ahora los ojos perdieron profundidad, los cabellos se apagaron y marchitaron.

_Rin..._

La perfección se había congelado, una hermosura sin vida que se desvaneció.

_Rin..._

Los pétalos muertos en el piso sin tocar su piel, los rayos del sol alejados de su figura sumiéndose en sombras.

_Rin..._

Las manos inmóviles a su costado teñidas del vino que manchaba su vestido, ese que no volvería a girar en un baile.

_¡Rin..!_

Los labios en una línea fina, sin sonreír, sin felicidad, con mi nombre muerto en su garganta, con la súplica ahogada.

_¡Rin..!_

Ella lo era todo, y aún así, aún así ellos me la arrancaron de los brazos.

Lloraba mientras el vino corría por su cuerpo y la ensuciaban.

La destruyeron poco a poco, lentamente.

Y me dejaron sin nada, vacío, **solo**.

Una vez más, **estaba solo**.

_¡RIN!_

-¡por favor, te lo pido déjame verla una vez más, déjame tenerla en mis brazos una vez más!-

Temblaba mientras rogaba.

-¡**haré lo que sea**!-

Aferrándome al cuerpo inerte, que yacía en un sueño eterno en mis brazos.

-yo la necesito, la necesito junto a mí, ella juró que no me abandonaría y yo jure que la protegería-

Le había prometido que nada la dañaría. Pero la copa se había roto y el vino se había escapado, sin que pudiera hacer nada.

-por eso, te lo pido-

Ojos dilatados, observando amenazantes algo que estaba muy lejos a la vista.

-dame poder, el poder para ejercer mi voluntad por sobre todos-

El odio, frío como el acero penetrando en las profundidades de mi solitario corazón.

-¡déjame destruirlos, quemarlos, romperlos, aniquilarlos y borrar su existencia!-

-y así, arreglar las cosas, **traerla de vuelta a mí**-

_¡Rin!_

No importa el precio que hubiera que pagar, lo que tuviera que sacrificar, o las consecuencias de mis actos.

-tú que tienes la capacidad de hacerlo, y tus ojos ven más allá de todo-

-te lo pido-

-Concede mi deseo-

_Rin_

La Sombra en el trono del árbol con ojos brillantes está sonriendo, y una luz siniestra la envuelve.

Una luz cegadora que me absorbe.

Hay dolor en mi cuerpo mientras voy cayendo...

Siendo arrastrado a una oscuridad abismal.

Ah...

Muy pronto, muy pronto.

Nos volveríamos a ver.

_Mi dulce, mi preciosa, mi amada..._

_**Rin.**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor: <strong> Esto ha nacido producto de revivir las OVAs de _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles _de _CLAMP _sumado a una dosis extensa de canciones compuestas por la maravillosa _Yuki Kajiura_. Es la primera vez que escribo de la pareja pero espero les haya gustado la lectura.

¡No se olviden de presionar el maravilloso botón, que le da vida a los autores!


End file.
